RoWen: Elementary Series, Love all around!
by Leaf-Aprillia
Summary: In this world, where they're no magicians... With a twist of time two young children will meet each other, they will fall in love soon enough. Wendy Marvell in the age of 8 at that time and Romeo Conbolt in the age of 9 at that time. Join their elementary lives and soon feel love. Rated T for language. Sorry for the OOCness and basketball theme at first.
1. Chap 1-introduction

**Hi! I am here withanother collection of the chapters of RoWen! This story has nothing to do with the real anime, it's just a written story by me for readers who loves the 'RoWen' pairs and romantic stories. Well I couldn't say this is exactly romantic... I mean they are still in elementary 3 and 4, but this story will end when they are in highschool. Oh and this story will have heartbreaking chapters too like my other story 'Love Hurts: a RoWen fanfic'. Anyway onto the story**

* * *

It was a normal day. Well it changed when I arrived at school. Oh yeah! I forgot to indtroduce myself. My name is Wendy Marvell I am 8 years old, I'm in grade 3. Well... the school that I go is 'Fairy Tail School Academy'. My school wasn't popular but still its a beloved school for me. I transferred here when I was grade 2, when this school first opened, but still I made many beloved memories here. My best friends are: Chelia Blendy, Eunice Loperz and Grimonia Faustine. If you wanna know my crush is... well don't tell anyone okay? His name is Vance Trevor, I don't know who is the person he likes and I eagerly want to know. I like him for a month already. I'm some kind of a playgirl, so please don't laugh. People say me I am scary, rude, unkind and tomboyish girl, but I'm actually a loving, gentle, crybaby and kindhearted girl. Since the introduction is fini- wait a second! It isin't finish, only that is someone's turn to introduce himself to you. If you're gonna ask who is him I have to say... I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! Anyway its his turn now. I'm going to school now, so see you later at school.

* * *

I was awaken by the sound of my alarm, when I see the clock to know what time it is ... 7:55... 7:55? I'm going to be late for school! Since I want to introduce myself, I will intoduce myself while rushing to school. My name is Romeo Conbolt I am 9 years old, I'm in grade 4. I have a little brother named Roy Conbolt he is 8 years old, he is in the third class. Aparrently he is in the same school as I am, Fairy School Academy. My dream is to become a basketball player. People say me I am crazy, brave, hardheaded, stubborn and I am an idiot. Well, if I admit it myself I am quite an idiot, and I'm really a scaredy cat if it has to do with love like confessions, but advice... I'm good with that. If you wanna know my crush... please don't tell anyone, her name is Georgiana Gladys, she is in the same class with me when I first transferred to Fairy School Academy, and know we're still in the same class. Anyway since the introduction is over... LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED! Oops, I mean, LET'S GET THE STORY STARTED!

* * *

**Well tell me your opinions in your reviews! Bye!**


	2. Chap2-First time meeting, unkown future

**Romeo's P.O.V:**

When I arrived at school I was sweating badly. Luckily, hasn't arrived or not I'll be killed right now. Anyway, guess what? Georgiana's seat is beside me! has assigned us to our own new seats and luckily I was beside her. But because of that the whole class is whistling at us. Even though I am crazily happy that I sat beside her and she likes me too I hate being gossip by the class. I was so angry so I shouted at them, but what I forgot is inside the class. So she was so angry that I shouted at the class, she kicked me off the class as a punishment. *sigh*but then I saw a beautiful young girl with blue ocean hair, brown eyes, pink cheeks and a cute face.

**Wendy's P.O.V:**

When I was going out to the toilet, I saw a grade 4 class boy with dark purple hair, blue eyes, regretful face(right now) and a cute little face well like... its hard to explain. Anyway, I caught him staring at me but I ignored him, cause I know he's getting punishment by his teacher. But when I thought of that I giggled softly and perfectly I was already in front of the girl's toilet door.

**Romeo's P.O.V:**

I saw her giggling, she was kind of cu- what in hell am I saying? I slapped my face so that I could remember reality that I like Georgiana! Anyway, I say that little girl was kind of cute.

* * *

**Weird huh? anyway read and review!**


	3. Chap3-Uncontrolled emotions

**Snack Time:**

Wendy wanted to play football or basketball with the boys(she just follows whatever the boys are playing cause its seriously boring at class for her), although she was irritated by the boys. All she wish for is to get stronger, to help people more, to win the competitons and to protect people that she loved. When it was in the middle of her game (PE teacher) called all elemantary class(grade 1-4) to the canteen. Wendy have no choiee but to go even though she dosen't want to. She cursed herself quietly. But it seems like Roy heard it(note:Roy is one of Wendy's bestfriends but they only believed each other at feld trips). Roy treats Wendy as a big sister since she is a few months older than him.

**Romeo's P.O.V:**

I bet it has to do something with competition. I'll join if its a basketball or football competition. Wait I feel like someone is at the back of me and she's trying to see the teacher but she can't. When I turned back I saw the little girl taht I saw when I was having punishment. "Hey you little girl? Can you see with the size of your body?" then her face all went red "I'm totally fine! And you're a grade 4 why is your height is the same as me! She shouted. As soon she said that I got irritated "how dare you? I was just asking" I shouted back at her. "like I cared, you stupid idot!" she shouted. I can't stand it anymore as soon as I want to punch her Roy stopped me. "big bro, please control your emotions, she is a tomboyish and somehow lonely girl even though she had best friends. So please understand" he whispered to me. "alright but just one thsi time." I whipered bak to him. "you know this guy, Roy?" asked the little girl. Roy said yes and she just walked away and try you know I think she felt bad for saying bad words. I guess she can't even control her emotions.

* * *

**Read&Review plz!**


	4. Chap4-The Basketball Tournament

**Snack Time:**

Wendy wanted to play football or basketball with the boys(she just follows whatever the boys are playing cause its seriously boring at class for her), although she was irritated by the boys. All she wish for is to get stronger, to help people more, to win the competitons and to protect people that she loved. When it was in the middle of her game (PE teacher) called all elemantary class(grade 1-4) to the canteen. Wendy have no choiee but to go even though she dosen't want to. She cursed herself quietly. But it seems like Roy heard it(note:Roy is one of Wendy's bestfriends but they only believed each other at feld trips). Roy treats Wendy as a big sister since she is a few months older than him.

**Romeo's P.O.V:**

I bet it has to do something with competition. I'll join if its a basketball or football competition. Wait I feel like someone is at the back of me and she's trying to see the teacher but she can't. When I turned back I saw the little girl taht I saw when I was having punishment. "Hey you little girl? Can you see with the size of your body?" then her face all went red "I'm totally fine! And you're a grade 4 why is your height is the same as me! She shouted. As soon she said that I got irritated "how dare you? I was just asking" I shouted back at her. "like I cared, you stupid idot!" she shouted. I can't stand it anymore as soon as I want to punch her Roy stopped me. "big bro, please control your emotions, she is a tomboyish and somehow lonely girl even though she had best friends. So please understand" he whispered to me. "alright but just one thsi time." I whipered bak to him. "you know this guy, Roy?" asked the little girl. Roy said yes and she just walked away and try you know I think she felt bad for saying bad words. I guess she can't even control her emotions.

* * *

**Read&Review! Plz tell me how you like the story**


	5. Chap5-Is This what is called 'Love?

**Romeo's P.O.V:**

What? That girl? Is my little's bro best friend? And also known as the tomboy girl or the devil Wendy, the monstress Wendy? I never thought the demon's face could be so cute. I am really wondering now, why am I keep on staring at her? Does that means I like her?! I have to make up my mind. C'mon Romeo go to reality! I slapped my face about 10 times. "big bro are you alright? You look like you're blushing." Asked my lttle bro. "HELL WHY WOULD I BLUSH? THERE'S NO WAY I'M BLUSHING!" I yelled to him. He seemed to be scared of me but instead I think I saw him smiling and mumbling something.

**Roy's P.O.V:**

"guess he finally fell in love." I mumbled and smiled. I looked at my brother, he looked confused. Looks like Wendy can melt his cold heart, to show his true kind self. I smiled with the thoughts of big bro and Wendy together but I was stopped with the memory of one lttle girl, Chelia Blendy. Now I like Grimonia Faustine but everytime I see Chelia, my heart will beat so fast and everytime she is with another boy I feel angry. Should I? Should I ask big bro about this.

**Wendy's P.O.V:**

What is this feeling? Why? I think as a girl I know this feeling, love. How cand I fall in love with a senpai?! I.. I- I hate to say this but, I love him, Romeo Conbolt. Huh... But I know he will never return my feelings...

* * *

**Read&Review! Make sure you tell me do you hate this story or not!**


End file.
